El regreso de la armonía
by Jimena991
Summary: Tras la muerte de Celestia a manos de su hermana, Nightmare Moon trajo la noche eterna a Equestria, con su querida pupila a su lado, sin saber que ella, tras mil años, hará todo lo que este en sus pezuñas para que su tutora vuelva a ser la misma de antes, la princesa que tanto la cuidó, y traer de nuevo el día perdido hace un milenio...
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de My little pony no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**_Prologo: Eterna noche._**

Nightmare Moon miraba su creación sentada en el casi destruido balcón de su habitación. Su larga crin azul con movilidad propia, parecida a una nube de ese mismo color, ondeaba en el viento, empapada por la lluvia que caía, que también mojo su armadura celeste y su cuero violeta muy oscuro, limpiando la sangre que se encontraba en su cuerno y en sus negras pezuñas.

_"Al fin los ponis admirarán mi hermosa creación, mi larga noche eterna..." _pensaba la oscura alicornio mirando el violáceo cielo, pero a pesar de su felicidad sentía como si algo malo pasara, como si algo le faltara... ¡Un poni que la acompañe durante su inmortal vida!. Estuvo minutos pensando y pensando, hasta que finalmente se decidió "_Ella ha estado a mi lado desde que nació, estudiando bajo mi tutela, y me acompañó tanto en las buenas como en las malas..." _pensaba mientras se levantaba y entraba al castillo, donde se encontraba el cuerpo muerto de su hermana, con una pequeña unicornio abrazando su cuello blanco, con desconsoladas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Su grisáceo cuero estaba mojado por sus lágrimas, su crin azul con mechones más oscuros caía sobre el muerto cuerpo de la princesa solar y sus ojos verdes estaban más que llorosos...

"Princesa Luna... ¿Por qué hace esto...?" musitó la unicornio gris elevando su mirada, encontrando los verdes ojos de su tutora.

"Porque quiero que los ponis admiren mi tan preciada noche... Y quiero darte una buena noticia: ¡Te he elegido para que me acompañes durante toda esta larga noche eterna!" y antes de que la unicornio pueda parpadear, un fuerte rayo negro la golpeó, entrando en su cuerpo. Su cuero oscureció un poco, su crin se volvió tan negra como la noche con mechones blancos y sus circular pupila se volvió tan fina que parecía gatuna, manteniendo su mismo color de iris... La reina Nightmare Moon rió al ver a su pupila en aquel estado, bajo su control, que la acompañaría durante toda su eterna vida...

O eso es lo que creía...


	2. Capítulo 1: Mil años más tarde

**Los personajes de My little pony no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Mil años más tarde..._**

La pupila de Luna, o mejor dicho Nightmare Moon, estaba recostada debajo de un sauce llorón, protegiéndose de la lluvia con las hojas de aquel árbol. Libros se encontraban alrededor de la unicornio gris, estando uno levitando frente a ella, envuelto en un aura verdosa. La unicornio leía y leía cada letra con atención, en busca de algo muy importante... Dejó el libro a un lado y agarró otro con su verde magia, leyendo cada página detenidamente. Así se repitió el mismo proceso hasta que cierto unicornio se sentó a su lado. Su blanco cuero estaba empapado por la lluvia, su crin azul con mechones celestes estaba más que lacia por la lluvia, sus ojos celestes parecían dos piedras Aguamarina, y portaba en sus flancos la Cutie Mark de un escudo azul con una estrella rosada como grabado; teniendo sobre él tres pequeñas estrellas celestes

"Me sorprende que aún estés aquí, con esta lluvia..." dijo el unicornio mirando a la pupila de la reina de la noche, soberana de Equestria "¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas?"

La unicornio gris cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como conteniendo ira o rencor, cosa que no paso desapercibida ante los ojos del unicornio blanco. Ella abrió sus ojos y, en un intento de descargar su ira, golpeó el piso, haciendo un pequeño cráter entre todas las hierbas verdes...

"Estoy buscando los llamados 'Elementos de la Armonía'... Son seis objetos legendarios creados por seis deidades, cada una de un Elemento diferente: fuego, agua, tierra, viento, luz y oscuridad..." contestó la unicornio gris mirando al poni a su lado "Son mi única esperanza para que Luna vuelva a ser la misma de antes..."

"Pero eso es solo un mito poni..." contestó confundido él. La pupila de Nightmare Moon suspiró, solo para decir después:

"Yo sé bien que son verdaderos, Shining Armor..." ella doblo sus orejas, conteniendo su llanto "De poder activarlos todo volvería a la normalidad, quizás hasta el sol volvería al cielo, trayendo el día y la luz..."

Shining se sorprendió un poco por la personalidad que mostraba la unicornio gris, antes tan valiente y decidida, ahora triste y temerosa. Él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, pero con cuidado para no causarle dolor, apareciendo un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas. La poni de crin negra y blanca sonrió, y escondiendo su sonrojo puso su cabeza en el cuello del poni de crin azul y celeste. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía que se brindaban, incluso podían estar así por muchas horas, pero dos guardias interrumpieron en aquel bello momento...

"Princesa Dusk Shine, la reina Nightmare Moon solicita su presencia..." dijo uno de los pegasos, portando una armadura violeta oscura y dos alas de murciélago. La unicornio, con tristeza, se levantó, metió todos los libros en su mochila, despidió con un choque de pezuñas a su mejor amigo y usó un hechizo olvidado en el tiempo, que hace mil años su tutora le enseño, apareciendo dos alas verdes a ambos lados de su pecho. Empezó a volar hacia el castillo que se había convertido en su hogar hace unos años, escoltada a ambos lados por los dos pegasos.

Ni bien llegó a su destino, descendió y usó de nuevo aquel olvidado hechizo, desapareciendo sus alas verdes. Dusk Shine empezó a trotar con gran elegancia, teniendo como destino la recámara de su tutora, recibiendo la mirada de más de un sirviente.

* * *

Nightmare Moon miraba por la ventana de su habitación la hermosa noche estrellada que trajo hace mil años. Costaba admitirlo, pero ella se estaba aburriendo de siempre ver un estrellado cielo violeta... Desvió su mirada hacia una foto que estaba colgada en una pared, estaban en un parque la Princesa Luna, Celestia y Dusk Shine, todo antes de que se convierta en la poni que es ahora, controlada por su odio y rencor. La alicornio oscura dejó una pequeña lágrimas caer mientras murmuraba:

"Perdóname hermana..."

* * *

Tres ponis se interpusieron en el camino de la princesa Dusk Shine; tres unicornios que tanto la odiaban. Ellos empezaron a gritarle blasfemias, cosas que hirieron su corazón...

"¡Miren quien está aquí! ¡La poni que no merece el puesto que tiene!" le gritó uno de los unicornios mientras los demás la atacaron, tirándola al piso, solo para después empezar a patearla y pisotearla "¡De seguro eres tan corrupta como la reina!" la unicornio gris sentía como su dolor se intensificaba, aquel unicornio la estaba atacando desde lejos. Patadas en su pecho, pisotones en su estómago y rayos mágicos en todo su cuerpo, eran más de lo que ella podía soportar.

Escupió sangre mientras cerraba sus ojos, en busca de que su tortura y humillación termine lo más rápido posible; pero esta paliza era mucho más larga que las demás, tenían un único objetivo: **matarla**. Así siguió su tortura, golpes y rayos mágicos y ella perdiendo su sangre a través de sus cortes serios y profundos; hasta que de repente, un rayo mágico, negro como la noche, los golpeó de lleno, lanzando a los tres unicornios metros lejos de la princesa.

La unicornio abrió su ojo derecho, viendo lo que sucedía: la reina que tantas cosas le enseño ahora la estaba defendiendo...

"¡Llévense a estos tres unicornios a las catacumbas!" sentenció la reina con enojo, reflejado en los movimientos violentos de su crin azul. Cinco guardias acataron sus órdenes, rodeando a los tres unicornios y llevándolos por un oscuro pasillo. Nightmare se dio vuelta y se agachó al lado de su pupila, la tan herida princesa, que a duras penas pudo levantarse, con sus patas temblando y un fuerte dolor que la atormentaba sin descanso "Quiero que sepas dos cosas, primero que me aseguraré de que no vean otra cosa más que la eterna oscuridad de las catacumbas y segundo que vayas ya mismo a tu habitación y que descanses, pero antes déjame encargarme de esto..." la alicornio se concentró, usando un hechizo de curación que cicatrizó sus serias heridas. Dos guardias se acercaron con cautela "Centinelas, quiero que la escolten hacia su habitación y que uno de ustedes la ayude en todo lo que necesite..." ambos acataron esa orden. Tras llegar a su habitación, uno de ellos, que era un pegaso de cuero negra, crin blanca y ojos amarillos, entró junto a la princesa, mientras que el otro, que era un unicornio, se quedó al lado de la puerta.

"¿Necesita algo, princesa?" preguntó el pegaso, mirando a la princesa que limpiaba la sangre de sus dientes y hermoso rostro. La unicornio negó "Si es que necesita algo, avíseme sin miedo. Estoy aquí para servirle..."

"¿Podría traer mi mochila? Creo que se me cayó cuando esos unicornios sirvientes me atacaron..." el pegaso asintió y salió de la habitación. Dusk lo reconoció al ver la marca en sus flancos, una nube gris atravesada por un rayo blanco: era Black Night, el guardia más veloz y leal de todo el escuadrón. La unicornio se sentó, perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando con sus verdes ojos los moretones que se encontraban en sus patas delanteras. Segundos más tarde apareció Black Night, con la mochila de la princesa en su espalda. "Gracias..."

"De nada, princesa" contestó el pegaso haciendo una reverencia. La unicornio empezó a leer libro tras libro, en busca de información sobre los Elementos de la Armonía "¿Qué es lo que tanto busca, princesa? Quizás pueda ayudarte"

"Información sobre los 'Elementos de la Armonía'..." contestó ella sin desviar su mirada del libro. Empezó a leer en voz baja: "Solo se conocen cinco de los seis Elementos de la Armonía: Honestidad, Lealtad, Generosidad, Alegría y Amabilidad; el sexto aparecerá solo cuando los cinco estén activados... Se encuentran en... ¿el antiguo palacio de las Hermanas Reales dentro del Bosque Everfree...?" la unicornio, por sorpresa, casi suelta el libro _"¡Esas orbes de piedra que Celestia quiso usar contra Nightmare Moon! ¿Me pregunto si mi tutora las habrá destruido?"_ pensó mientras dejaba el libro a un lado "¿Importa si salgo por unos momentos?" preguntó mientras, usando su magia, dejaba su mochila sobre su cama; recibiendo como respuesta el movimiento negativo del guardia.

Dusk Shine salió de su habitación y, a pesar de la lluvia, salió del castillo, donde encontró a su mejor amigo, que la estaba esperando. La unicornio se le acercó y lo saludó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Dusky, me gustaría pedirte perdón por si mis palabras hicieron que pierdas toda esperanza..." dijo el unicornio blanco, que caminaba al lado de la princesa, quien rió y contestó:

"Descuida, después de todo la esperanza es lo último que se pierde" su feliz mirada cambió, en menos de un segundo, a una muy seria "Aunque me gustaría que me lo recompenses acompañándome al Bosque Everfree"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Estás de broma, cierto?" exclamó Shining Armor exaltado, la unicornio negó "¿Se puede saber por qué quieres ir a tan peligroso lugar?"

"Allí, en el antiguo palacio de las Hermanas Reales, se encuentran los Elementos de la Armonía" la unicornio apuro su paso "Sé bien que es una peligrosa travesía en la oscuridad absoluta, pero igualmente quiero arriesgarme... Prefiero morir y haber intentado traer a la Princesa Luna que tanto me cuido tras la muerte de mis padres, a no intentarlo y seguir viviendo en eterna noche"

Entonces Shining comprendió por qué Dusk le daba tanta importancia a aquel tema: Luna la cuidaba como a una hija, y le enseñaba y se divertía con ella por igual, mientras que la actual Nightmare Moon la quería como una simple estudiante más, con grandes habilidades mágicas, casi no se preocupaba por ella y solo se preocupaba en enseñarle cosas sobre la Magia Oscura...

"Te acompaño, Dusk Shine" dijo el unicornio con los ojos cerrados. No recibió respuesta, por lo que los abrió, viendo a su amiga ya en el horizonte, trotando con gran elegancia "¡Espérame!" exclamó mientras corría tras ella. Dusk rió y comenzó a correr, correr como si no hubiera mañana, pues el Bosque Everfree no estaba muy cerca que digamos...

* * *

**Perdonen si este capítulo no es tan interesante, pues apenas soy una novata para esto de los fics (por más que tenga otros dos), y lo estoy escribiendo junto a mi mejor amiga. Ella me propuso escribir algún hecho real, y entonces se me ocurrió escribir la parte de los tres unicornios, que fue la primera, y única, vez que me hicieron bullying en el colegio (dos chicos y una chica que tanto me odiaban me tiraron al piso de un empujón y me empezaron a lastimar tanto física como sentimentalmente, con golpes y palabras respectivamente, entonces apareció la directora, de dos gritos los detuvo y los expulsó del colegio).**

**El siguiente capítulo, llamado _En el Bosque Everfree_, estará dividido en dos partes (_Into the dark _y _Harmony's bearer_).**


	3. Capítulo 2: En el Bosque Everfree parte1

**Los personajes de My little pony no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: En el Bosque Everfree (parte 1: Into the dark)_**

Tras horas y horas en las que ambos unicornios corrieron y tomaron algún que otro descanso, finalmente llegaron al Bosque Everfree. Como era de noche, lo único que se podía ver era una inmensa y terrible oscuridad, que congeló de temor al unicornio blanco, pero inmutó a Dusk Shine, quien estaba más que acostumbrada a aquel tipo de oscuridad, que fue la que hace un milenio entró en su cuerpo y corrompió su tan puro corazón.

"¿Segura?" preguntó de nuevo el unicornio blanco, sin dejar de temblar. La poni de ojos gatunos asintió mientras se concentraba, haciendo que su cuerno brille pero sin realizar hechizo alguno "Te ayudo..." murmuró el unicornio haciendo lo mismo, generando una luz celeste desde su cuerno. A paso lento, pero decidido, comenzaron a entrar al Bosque Everfree, teniendo cada vez más temor.

Ojos amarillos los siguieron desde un principio, desde antes de entrar al bosque; seis lobos de madera hambrientos buscaban presas nuevas, y estos dos ponis eran sus objetivos. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, comenzaron la persecución...

Dusk, de repente, se dio vuelta y lanzó un rayo verde y negro desde la punta de su cuerno, que dio un golpe limpio y directo en un lobo que, en un descuido, salió de los arbustos y pisó una rama. Shining dio varios pasos para atrás, lleno de temor, hasta que chocó contra algo... Su crin se erizó al ver lo que tenía detrás...

Otra manada de lobos de madera, mayor a la anterior, con un total de veinte integrantes...

Él reprimió su grito de terror y solo corrió hacia su amiga, que luchaba valiente contra las criaturas salvajes. Explosiones verdes y negras, rugidos de furia y otros de dolor era todo lo que se podía apreciar en aquel momento. Shining se dio cuenta de que la princesa, poni de la que se enamoró perdidamente, era quien luchaba contra los agresores, así que decidió ayudarla: siempre que algún lobo se acercara demasiado, o le daba una buena patada, o le lanzaba un rayo celeste.

Así pasó media hora, tras la cual los lobos quedaron inconscientes. Ambos unicornio respiraban con dificultad por la reciente pelea, que tantas energías le quito...

"¿Seguro de que quieres seguir? Ya viste lo peligroso que es este lugar..." preguntó la princesa, caminando con extrema lentitud. El unicornio a su lado la miró pensativo, hasta que respondió:

"Pensa que eran veintiséis lobos de madera, y los dos apenas y les ganamos... ¿Imagínate si estabas sola y eran treinta o más? Te acompaño porque quiero protegerte..." él la abrazó, usando la negra y blanca crin para esconder su sonrojo carmesí. La unicornio bajó la mirada con un poco de vergüenza y sus mejillas sonrojadas, no podía evitarlo al estar tan cerca del poni del que se enamoro...

Así ambos siguieron caminando, luchando contra dragones, lobos de madera y variadas Manticoras; fuertes y valientes criaturas que intentaron devorarlos, o simplemente matarlos por haber entrado a su territorio. Dusk levantó su mirada hacia su cuerno, viendo como su luz se debilitaba y su aura negra y verde lentamente desaparecía desde la base...

"Oh no..." musitó al ver aquello. Su energía se estaba acabando, y Shining ya tenía su aura celeste por la mitad, casi en la punta, de su cuerno con un brillo casi inexistente "¿Quieres descansar? Tantas peleas nos agotaron..." preguntó sonriente. El unicornio blanco asintió mientras, gastando las últimas energías que tenía, juntaba varias ramas y generaba un fuego celeste en ellas.

Ambos se recostaron cerca del fuego, no solo para sentir su fuerte luz, sino también su incandescente calor. Rápidamente terminaron dormidos, sin esperar que sufran tan terribles pesadillas...

* * *

_Pesadilla de Shining Armor._

El poni blanco abrió sus ojos, viendo a su amada frente a Nightmare Moon, con lágrimas en sus ojos y su cuerno brillando.

"¡¿Conque quisiste detenerme?! ¡Traidora de porquería!" exclamó la alicornio oscura, lanzando un rayo negro hacia su pupila, quien intentó protegerse con un escudo negro y verde, que fue fácilmente atravesado por el ataque mágico. Dusk recibió el ataque en su pecho, lanzándola metros hacia atrás, recibiendo seguidamente más rayos negros y fuertes pisotones.

Shining sufría al ver esto, pues empezaba a escuchar como sus huesos crujían y se rompían, posiblemente atravesando algún órgano vital. Ella escupió sangre, sintiendo un fuerte dolor al ver como una de sus costillas perforaba su pulmón izquierdo y saliendo por ambos lados de su pecho, pasando lo mismo en su pulmón derecho.

Para acabar con todo, Nightmare la puso de boca al piso, con una pata en su nuca...

"¿Tus últimas palabras?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa malvada, presionando la cabeza de su querida pupila. Dusk abrió sus ojos, la miró y, con una sonrisa en sus labios, usó un último hechizo, un rayo mágico verde claro golpeó el rostro de la alicornio, que frunció la nariz en señal de dolor.

"Huye... Shining Armor..." murmuró la unicornio al sentir como su cráneo empezaba a romperse por la presión que Nightmare hacía, rompiendo varios vasos sanguíneos... Finalmente su vida se espumó cuando la reina pisó con tanta fuerza su cráneo, que lo rompió en una explosión de sangre y restos cerebrales...

* * *

_Pesadilla de Dusk Shine._

La unicornio estaba sentada en medio del círculo creado por los Elementos de la Armonía, aquellos orbes de piedra que Celestia intentó usar hace mil años. Ella empezó a usar un hechizo que solo los unicornios más poderosos de Equestria podían utilizar, consistía en transferirle esencia mágica a algún objeto. El aura verde y negra que cubría su cuerno lazó cinco rayos hacia las orbes de piedra, que empezaron a brillar con sus mismas tonalidades y giraron en torno a la habilidosa unicornio.

Ella sonrió, creyendo que los había activado, pero tal fue su sorpresa al reconocer el error que cometió... Su esencia mágica era corrupta, por el hechizo que Nightmare usó en ella hace mil años, lo que convirtió los Elementos de la Armonía en los denominados Elementos de la Discordia, que en lugar de traer a alguien de vuelta de la oscuridad, en otras palabras controlado por el odio, lo fortalecía, o si era una criatura pura la corrompía.

Dusk lloró viendo su terrible creación, la cual se vio obligada a romper con fuertes pisotones. Ella se dejó caer de sentón en las frías baldosas, mientras su cuero, ojos y crin se volvían grises, más gris de lo común en el caso de su pelaje; había perdido toda esperanza de traer el día y lograr lo que Celestia no pudo: traer a Luna a la normalidad...

* * *

Ambos unicornios despertaron sudando de temor; sus peores deseos, sus mayores temores, los afrontaron en aquellas pesadillas. Shining temía que perdiera a Dusk, ya sea en pezuñas de Nightmare Moon o en las de cualquier poni; mientras que Dusk temía no solo no poder activar los Elementos de la Armonía, sino también, por el corrupto hechizo que recibió hace mil años, corromperlos o destruirlos...

La unicornio gris se levantó, apagó el fuego tirándole tierra, e izo que su cuerno brille, caminando por el oscuro bosque seguida por su gran amigo, que a pesar de sus pesadillas, recobró todas las energías perdidas.

Tras unas buenas horas, en las que lucharon a simples patadas contra una Manticora, ayudaron a un Dragón de Agua, escaparon de tres trampas y cruzaron un puente, llegaron al destruido castillo de las Hermanas Reales. En una especie de altar se encontraban, para la sorpresa de la unicornio gris, los cinco Elementos de la Armonía, que su tutora ni se había preocupado en destruir.

Shining, usando su magia, recogió los cinco orbes con distintos grabados y las dejó alrededor de su amiga, formando un círculo. La misma escena de sus pesadillas... Dusk tragó saliva mientras se preparaba para realizar el mismo hechizo de transferencia de esencia mágica...

* * *

**Bueno, último cap. por una semana; ¿por qué? Porque mañana, a las cuatro de la mañana, me voy de viaje de egresados por una semana completa, junto a mi mejor amiga, y quien me ayudó un poco a recuperarme de mis heridas sentimentales y físicas causadas por el bullying que describí en el cap. anterior.**

**Dudo que esta historia tenga más de un prologo, cuatro capítulos y un epílogo... ¡Si quieren pueden dar ideas para un siguiente fic! (Pero tengan en cuenta que no veré los comentarios hasta dentro de unos siete u ocho días)**


End file.
